nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HiddenVale
Welcome! Hello HiddenVale, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Final Ninja Zero page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Emitewiki2 (Talk) 03:10, September 20, 2012 You have been welcomed...twice! Welcome to the Wiki, HiddenVale! I know your userpage is still under construction, but but I'm also a four year Nitromian, too. =D I'm glad you found the Wiki; we always need help, and new users are always welcome. Feel free to ask me or another active user for help if you need it. ^^ 05:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) How about welcoming you to Nitrome Wiki... ...thrice? Hi Hidden Vale, I'm nearly a forth year Nitromian. Welcome to Nitrome Wiki, a thrid time. =D Our job here at this wiki is to contruct the ultimate Nitrome encyclopedia, so if you're here to offer help on deck, thank you. =) If you prefer to have a platform to flex your creativity, we have a platform for that too. Just pop us a message and we'll direct you to it! Or, even if you're here to join the community, welcome too! We're pretty friendly so yes you can chat/discuss with us with most anything under the sky. Just one word though. We have some young members here, so no coarse language please. =) ~SQhi~ SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 11:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome a fourth t- oh never mind. The users before me pretty much said it all. If you need help with anything, just feel free to ask me! I hope you enjoy editing here! 00:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes - I can imagine young dudes being on here. It'd be much better for all that you four just told me to have been under ONE headline, for goodness sakes. HiddenVale (talk) 02:22, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :LOL, sorry about that. Technically, there's only three of us - the first message is automatically delivered by a bot. =D 07:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Welcome 5x Welcome! The fifth time. I hope you have a fun time in this wiki. Grrrr. This is getting retarded. Who even said that?? Akiy? HiddenVale (talk) 22:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... Maybe you should put a banner on your page telling people not to welcome you. XD 22:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh my goodness. I'VE ALREADY BEEN WELCOMED 5 TIMES BY 5 PEOPLE, UNDERSTAND? IT'S ALMOST A NUISANCE - ENOUGH WITH THE STALE HUMOR. In other words, I get the picture now. :) HiddenVale (talk) 23:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Now if you all will excuse me I have an Autodesk account to create. HiddenVale (talk) 23:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : ... being hyper SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 01:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) And NOW I have an EVE account to create. HiddenVale (talk) 03:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Here's how... It's not a wikia feature. I coded it myself. Code: /All wikis}} TOTAL WIKI EDITS That should work. You may have to realign the position from the top if you have some info where I put it on mine. :Also, it's not working right for me, because I have not got 92,000 edits altogether. Maybe 10,000 or so. I think I typed in the wrong username. 23:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) So where do you put that in? What URL, to be specific? HiddenVale (talk) 23:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I paste it at the top of each of my userpages for different wikis. 00:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... ...I'll try that. HiddenVale (talk) 00:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Vales Hi HiddenVale, do you happen to be User:Dragonvaledaily123, or happen to know him? SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 02:57, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Oho... No. Relation to him is unheard of, seeing as how he isn't even a vale; he's a "vale-daily" whatever the H*** that means. And no, he isn't familiar. Even though I know many people in the Wikia-world. How would I ''be this person - is it some I.P. Address coincidence or something? Is he a person on Nitrome? - I'm guessing not. HiddenVale (talk) 02:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, the word vale made me wonder if both of you have a similar interest which comes with this special term vale. Then perhaps both of you may be editing on the same wiki. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 02:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) A week ago I had changed my signat. color. If only it automatically updated all past signatures. HiddenVale :@ SQhi: Oohhh. The word does not have much significance in terms of... ...interests. And ''no... ''we aren't on the same Wikis... ..I think. I'll check (which takes a while). HiddenVale 21:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : Akuma Hi HiddenVale, thanks for helping out. I hope you wouldn't mind me pointing out one of your misconceptions though. The events of Final Ninja Zero takes place before the events of Final Ninja. Id est, Final Ninja Zero, although released at a later date, is a prequel. See you! SQhi•'(talk)2000 edits 02:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome --- Huh. I.... ...did not know that. Final Ninja Zero's gameplay is much more serious. And was actual Latin you muttered there, or is it just "a saying"? (I'm probably the only one here who actually knows that language.) HiddenVale 03:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is Latin. SQhi'•'(talk)2000 edits 03:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Est" is And, but very suprisingly I forgot what Id means. "That is," works - it that right? Yep. I learnt it from Mathematics -SQhi Latin Hi HiddenVale! I'm Ayernam, and I know and love Latin too! (And I'm pretty sure NTPYTO likes Latin as well.) I don't know much Latin, but I know "est" and the different conjugations of "sum" (sum, es, est, sumus, estis, sunt). I don't know what "id" is, though. But that's awesome that you like Latin too! (By the way, hover your mouse above Rusty on my sig - more Latin!) :D Vale! -- 00:49, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see: "Hello friend"; "What are you doing?". The accurate translation actually is "What do ''you do?", which of course sounds rediculous when greeting someone. "Agins" would be the participle "doing" - but I don't think the person of a verb affects what the word looks like, so that would also work. "Quid agins?" Well no, since you can't see who is being talked to. Humph. "Quid agis" works better. Quid Agis Hodie would be... ..nah that also sounds odd. "Hodie" means today. Whatever. At least you and I arcanely talk to each other with no others understanding it... ..if that ever becomes the case. HiddenVale 03:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) That is odd. My Latin teacher always begins class by saying, "Salve, discipuli! Quid agitis?", which he told us meant, "Hello, students! How are you?". And then we would always respond with either "Bene!" or "Optime!" or "Male!" or "Pessime!". But I always wondered why he told us "Quid agitis" mean "How are you" because one of our first vocab words was "quid", and it meant "what". We didn't learn "agis" yet, though. That's weird. Anyway, with my limited Latin knowledge and your obviously extensive understanding, we could probably have a conversation! Hmm. Perhaps you could even help me in learning more about the language, as I have only been exposed to it for a mere two months. Anyway, see ya! -- 19:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Agitis" means "(You all) do". Agit is He/she/it does, Agis is You do, etc. And as I have learned latin for 6 years I probably could "teach" you some. Just ask me questions and I'll see about answering. :D HiddenVale 02:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC)